Wheelie Rider
|type =Motorbike |traverses =Land }} 'Wheelie Rider '''is a technique in the [[Kirby (series)|''Kirby series]], debuting in Kirby Super Star and reappearing in its remake. While using this technique, Kirby mounts a Wheelie Bike and wears a gray and brown biker helmet. General Information Wheelie Rider is not a Copy Ability in the usual sense, nor does it have a Copy Essence Deluxe in Milky Way Wishes, since Kirby must create a Wheelie Bike helper from the Wheel ability before initiating the technique; however, Wheelie Rider does still have a unique ability icon. The Copy Ability, if any, that Kirby had before mounting the bike does not affect the technique, and Kirby can use his ability again after dismounting. When using this technique, Kirby and the Wheelie Bike function almost identically to the Wheel ability. Instead of himself being the wheel, Kirby rides the Wheelie Bike, but can dash, jump, and turn in the same way, with the addition of being able to jump infinitely to hover. While speeding straight ahead, Kirby and the Wheelie Bike are invincible, but they are vulnerable while stationary or while turning. If the duo is hit, both sustain damage; additionally, certain attacks, the same ones that launch Kirby prone, force Kirby to dismount, knocking him onto the ground. Since Wheelie Bikes cannot function properly underwater, the Wheelie Rider technique is also unavailable underwater. In single player, the player controls both Kirby and the Wheelie Bike simultaneously. In multiplayer, however, player 1 takes control of Kirby, while player 2 controls the bike; this allows player 2 to steer while player 1 fires Star Shots, a short-range projectile that cannot be used in single player. Otherwise, there are no changes to the Wheelie Rider technique in multiplayer. While the Wheelie Rider technique can be used at any time Kirby has a Wheelie Bike helper, it features significantly in the ending sequence of Revenge of Meta Knight. After Kirby destroys the Reactor, the Wheelie Bikes powering the Halberd escape. Later, after Kirby defeats Meta Knight, he lands on one of the escaped Wheelie Bikes, and the two flee the ship, attempting to escape the Halberd before the time limit is up. During this sequence, Kirby uses the Wheelie Rider technique to navigate a series of ramps and pitfalls, all the while avoiding Meta Knight's attacks. The Wheelie Rider technique functions as normal, with the exception that Kirby is unable to disembark. Once Kirby drives off the final ramp, he and the Wheelie Bike fall to the ground below, watching the Halberd sink into the ocean before they drive away. Wheelie Rider was also intended to appear in the cancelled Kirby GCN game for the GameCube. Its helmet design is now gray with yellow stars and gray goggles. Moveset Wheelie Rider has the same attacks as the regular Wheel ability, except that P2 controls the Wheelie Bike and P1 controls Kirby. Trivia *In Kirby Air Ride, one of the Air Ride machines is a Wheelie Bike, and when racing with it, Kirby looks much like he does when using the Wheelie Rider technique. **King Dedede also rides a special Wheelie Bike when racing, also looking similar to the Wheelie Rider technique. Other Quotes Artwork KSS Wheelie Rider.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Gallery EE Meta Knight 2.jpg|''Kirby Super Star'' Wheelie Bike Castle Kirby Wii.jpg|''Kirby GCN'' (cancelled) SSU Wheelie Rider.jpg|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Sprites Ability Kirby Wheelie Rider 2948.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Ability Kirby Wheelie Rider 14767.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Ability Icons WheelieridericonKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' WheelieRidericonKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' WheelieRiderIconKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' de:Wheelie-Pilot es:Motociclista fr:Pilote Roulli it:Kirby Ruotaccio ja:ウィリーライダー ru:Наездник на Вили Category:Ability Category:Gameplay